


Punishment Smut

by the_emo_tammy



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Punishment, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_emo_tammy/pseuds/the_emo_tammy
Summary: ' “Spread your legs for me, baby boy.”Patrick was lying on their bed and as soon as he opened his legs, Pete kneeled in between them. He played with the rim of the younger boy's red lace panties which created a sharp contrast to his beautiful, pale body. 'In which Patrick cums without permission and gets punished by Pete.





	Punishment Smut

“Spread your legs for me, baby boy.”  
Patrick was lying on their bed and as soon as he opened his legs, Pete kneeled in between them. He played with the rim of the younger boy's red lace panties which created a sharp contrast to his beautiful, pale body. Pete rubbed up and down over Patrick's still clothed crotch, gaining a small moan.  
“So desperate and we just started…, “ Pete mocked, cocking an eyebrow at the now squirming boy. 

He grabbed the panties and pulled them down while asking, “Do you remember your safe word?”  
Patrick nodded, closing his eyes.  
“Use your words, I wanna hear it.”  
“It's ‘Beetlejuice’,” Patrick said, blushing in a deep shade of red, now being completely naked and vulnerable.  
“Good boy.”  
The sub shivered, hearing the praise, which made Pete chuckle.  
“My pathetic, little slut,” Pete said taking a bottle of lube from the nightstand, squirting some on his fingers. 

He put one hand on Patrick's thigh and the other one at his entrance, slightly massaging.  
Patrick's breath hitched when he felt Pete slowly pushing in one finger. Soon after that he inserted a second one. Patrick squirmed, his legs closing as his dom started curling his fingers.  
“Keep them open, baby,” Pete whispered, his hand remindingly pushing down on Patrick's thigh.  
“You can't come until I tell you to,” Pete firmly said, now a third finger pumping carefully in and out of the whimpering mess his boyfriend was.  
“Pete,” Patrick panted, ”I need… more. “  
He was shushed. “Just let me please you.” 

When Pete started stroking his second hand up and down Patrick's length, he practically mewled.  
As soon as he felt Pete's tongue on his tip he gasped.  
“I'm gonna… I can't -”  
Pete took him into his mouth completely, still moving his fingers in Patrick, hitting his prostate. He hummed contently, sending vibrations through the shaking body beneath him.  
Patrick came, whining loudly and trying to get away from Pete.  
But he just pulled his fingers out, held Patrick down by his hips and swallowed around him. 

“Ughmmn, Pete, I'm sor-”  
He was interrupted by an aggressive kiss.  
“Oh, my baby boy…,” Pete started, pulling away, “You came without my permission. Now, since this is what you wanted, I'll have to punish you. Will you be good for me and hold still?”  
“Mhh, yes Pete.”  
“Then watch me,” Pete said, taking the lube again. He applied a generous amount on his hand. Stroking his cock, he saw Patrick's eyes glued to his movement. He lined himself up with Patrick and pushed in, making him moan whorishly.  
“I wish you could see yourself like this. All spread out for me and moaning like the slut you are, already hard again like a horny teenager,” Pete said, his voice a growl.  
By the time he finished talking, he had already bottomed out. He waited a few seconds before he moved, giving himself time to feel the younger boy clenching around him.  
When Pete started thrusting in a steady rhythm, Patrick grabbed Pete's shoulders, groaning and panting at the overstimulation. He was stroking Patrick's length again, his thumb running over his slit and spreading the precum.  
“Cum now, baby boy,” Pete whispered forcefully.  
“Noo,” Patrick whimpered.  
Pete thrusted at a new angle, hitting his prostate again.  
“Yes Patrick, now.”  
Crying out, Patrick came a second time.  
But Pete kept thrusting, hitting his prostate dead on, still pumping his cock.. Patrick gasped for air, his back arching off the mattress. He tried getting away from Pete, but he just held him down.  
“Pete, I c-can’t. Please, no more…” Patrick panted.  
“No. Remember, this is your punishment.”  
“God no, Pete. Beetlejuice!”, his voice was hoarse. He yelled, but it wasn't any louder than he would have normally talked.  
Pete immediately stopped and pulled out. 

He carefully hoisted Patrick up into a sitting position and pulled him into a hug.  
“You did so well, baby boy. I'm so proud of you. You were so good for me.”  
He places soft kisses on Patrick's forehead, nose and lips, his hands gently resting on his cheeks.  
Patrick looked to the side, avoiding the other's gaze.  
“I'm sorry.” His voice was barely audible.  
“Hey, look at me,” Pete's voice was strong but soft at the same time, “Don't you ever apologize for safe wording. It's a sign for me that I have gone to far. You can always, no, you must even safe word as soon as I cross the line, okay?”  
Patrick nodded, now looking at Pete. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too, Patrick.”  
Pete kissed him again. He felt a small grin against his lips.  
Pulling back, he took a blanket and wrapped it around Patrick's shoulders.  
“Now, lemme get you something to drink. I'll be right back.”  
He got off the bed, took off the condom, throwing it in a corner, and left the room.  
When he came back, Patrick looked at him with big eyes, a big smile on his lips.  
“You are so beautiful,” Pete said, handing Patrick a glass of water, sitting down next to him and grabbing his free hand. He took the glass from Patrick when he was finished and put it on the nightstand.  
“So what do you wanna do now?” He looked at Patrick who was looking away again.  
“Uh, I don't know… “  
“No no, come on baby boy, I know you have something in your mind. Just tell me, we can do anything.”  
Patrick gave in.  
“Alright. Can you… Give me a massage? I don't know, I feel -”  
Pete kissed him before he could finish his thought.  
“Of course I can, Patrick. Lay on your stomach, I will get the oil.”  
The boy did as he was told, the blanket lying across his legs and butt. 

When Pete came back again, he had the oil and a wet washcloth in his hands. He laid the oil beside Patrick and asked, “Can I sit on you?”  
“Yeah, of course,” he laughed.  
Pete chuckled, straddling Patrick's hips. He started rubbing the warm cloth across the boy’s back, who hummed contently.  
He also pressed it along Patrick's forearms, helping him relax them because he had placed his head on them. When he was done, he took the massage oil and poured it directly onto Patrick's back, making him shiver a bit.  
Smiling, Pete dipped his fingers into the liquid and started tracing shapes along his spine.  
Having spread it all, he pushed his hands up the other boy's shoulder blades, then massaging his shoulders.  
Patrick's breathing was slow and deep, Pete could tell that it wouldn't take long until he had to fall asleep. His hands wandered all over Patrick's back, using different pressure at different spots, sliding down his sides. Because Pete thought that Patrick was falling asleep, it surprised him even more, when he heard him moan. 

“You like this, don't you?”, Pete said.  
“Mnhh,” Patrick responded, his mumbled answer sounding like a moan again, the sounds affecting Pete in the best ways.  
“Oh, my baby boy, you make me wanna do things to you. Can you press your thighs together? Would you do that for me? “  
“Huh?” He wasn't even really awake.  
“Patrick, you gotta stay with me. And please answer with words. Press your thighs together. Will you do that for me? Is that okay for you?  
The boy shuffled underneath Pete and opened his eyes, his breathing heavy.  
“Mhh, yes Pete.”  
“There you go. Do you want lube or the oil?” Pete said sliding down on Patrick's legs, also pushing down the blanket.  
“Oil, please,” Patrick babbled onto his arms.  
“Good boy.” 

Pete took the oil and tilted the bottle so it would drop down on Patrick's legs slowly. He heard his breath hitching and placed his hands on his thighs and rubbed the oil in, his hands sliding between them.  
“Patrick, you are so good for me,” Pete said and lay down on Patrick, kissing his neck, leaving hickeys.  
He groaned as he slid his cock between Patrick's thighs, moving his hips slowly, creating friction.  
Patrick sucked in a breath his hips bucking into the mattress involuntarily.  
“You wanna cum again?” Pete asked, his hand already wandering under Patrick's body to help him with his erection.  
In response, Patrick moaned.  
“What was that?” Pete sassed back, his hips now moving at a quicker pace. He waited for an answer before moving his hand.  
“Yes, aahgnn… Fuck, Pete,” he panted.  
“Okay, you can cum if you want.”  
Now he moved his hand in the most delicate way and Patrick came only moments after, causing him to press his thighs together even harder.  
Pete gasped, “Hgnn, baby boy, you are so good. Can I come on your back?”  
“Uh huh…”  
Then he pulled out from between Patrick's thighs, gave his dick a few strokes and came on his back.  
Sitting up again, Pete said, “You're my good boy, Patrick. I love you so much.”  
He was waiting for a reaction, but nothing came. So he traced his fingers along Patrick's shoulders.  
“Hey, baby. Tell me how you feel. Do you want me to continue massaging you?”  
Patrick was already falling asleep, but he answered anyway.  
“I feel perfectly fine, thank you. And you can keep massaging me if you want…” The last few words were only mumbles, but Pete knew what he meant. 

So he went back to running his hands over Patrick's back, grinning to himself when he spread his own cum om the oily skin.  
“I'm gonna clean you up first thing tomorrow morning. Sleep now, good night, Patrick.” He kissed the boy’s cheek.  
“Good night, Petey.”  
Pete smiled, massaging the boy for a while, before he lay down next to Patrick and slung his arm around his waist, pulling up the blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me 18 days to write this... I hope you like it!  
>  Pleeeaaase let me know what you think


End file.
